Autumn
by jeviennis
Summary: Blaine loves autumn.


**A/N: **For the full autumn-y feel, I recommend listening to Slow Moving Millie's version of Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want. Enjoy!

**Autumn**

_**Autumn is a second spring when every leaf is a flower.** -Albert Camus_

* * *

><p>Blaine loved autumn. He loved the way the golds and the reds would intersperse their way along the trees that lined the cosy avenue he lived down. He loved the way the air would stay crisp and fresh like a new dollar, but would never be windy enough to blow his hat away. He loved the way he could light his fire and curl up with his head leaning against the couch, a book settled comfortably in his lap. He loved the way his students would run into his class, just on time, and praise his portable heater as if they didn't know what warmth was until that day.<p>

He loved the way it looked on Kurt Hummel's face in the morning.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday, and Blaine had an hour before he had to leave for work, so he lay in bed with his glasses perched precariously on his nose, one arm holding his book above his head and the other slung around Kurt's shoulders as his husband dozed with his face buried in Blaine's chest.<p>

"You're going to be late if you don't get a move on."

Blaine looked down at Kurt's face, his eyes closed and a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Mm, worth it."

Kurt laughed loudly and placed a kiss just above Blaine's heart.

"Your kids might disagree."

"Ugh, you're making me feel so old, stop."

With a reluctant sigh, Blaine placed his book face down on his bedside table and threw the duvet over to Kurt's side of the bed, who gathered the rest of it up with a small cheer and curled up underneath it happily. Blaine shook his head, laughing slightly, and as he made his way towards the bathroom, Kurt's head popped up from underneath the mountain of fabric.

"Showering without me, my darling?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is a harmony in autumn, and a lustre in its sky, which through the summer is not heard or seen, as if it could not be, as if it had not been. <strong>_-Percy Bysshe Shelley__

* * *

><p>"Have fun imparting your wisdom, o wise one."<p>

Blaine smiled slowly at Kurt as he picked up his flask of coffee from the kitchen counter and made his way to the front door, before hearing his husband call out from behind him.

"Wait! It's cold out, you'll need a scarf."

"Doesn't one always need a scarf?"

"Something you've never taken on board."

Kurt jogged over to Blaine, wrapping the scarf around his neck, his fingers trailing down Blaine's jawline and smoothing out the lapels of his coat. Blaine reached up and pinched his chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently tugging Kurt's face down as he leaned up on his toes, their lips meeting in the middle softly.

"See you later, baby."

* * *

><p>The leaves crunched underfoot as Blaine walked across the park opposite their house towards the university, and he couldn't help but think that autumn really was the prettiest season of them all. Spring was nice with the colours of all the flowers littering the sidewalk, summer was romantic with the sunsets that reflected across the small lake just past their backyard and winter was magical with the snow that made everything glisten, but autumn was majestic and <em>regal<em>, as though the world were richer, more vibrant.

"Look out!"

His thoughts were interrupted by Maggie, the small girl from next door, as she charged past him, school bag in hand, mother in tow, an apologetic but slightly amused look on her face.

"Hey Mags, have a nice day at school."

"You too, Mr Blaine!"

One day Blaine swears he'll have his own Maggie.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Autumn, the year's last, loveliest smile. <em>**_-William Cullen_

* * *

><p>As Blaine walked into class, he found his students already waiting for him, rubbing their hands together to keep warm and chattering excitedly, their stacks of books strewn across the table. As he closed the door, they all looked up and smiled widely at the sight of Blaine's thick curls that he had been unwillingly forced to keep loose after Kurt had hidden his hair gel.<p>

"Decided to change up the hair for the new term, Mr Anderson?"

"No, Sarah, just a one off I'm afraid."

He paused and grinned smugly at his class.

"And that's Mr Anderson-Hummel to you."

The group of students erupted into loud whoops and a chorus of excited squeals, and Blaine couldn't help his heart filling with pride; to them, he wasn't disgusting or _wrong, _he was the man who had just married his soulmate.

God, he loved his life.

"Alright, save the Q&A session for the end of the day and I promise I'll tell you all about it."

"One thing, just super quick: was it amazing?"

Blaine softened.

"The best day of my life."

* * *

><p>"Well I'd always wanted a fall wedding, and everything just looked so beautiful. Our first dance? I swear to God, I'd never heard an arrangement like it. It was just <em>stunning<em> – I mean, Teenage Dream was always our song, but I'd never heard it sung like that before and I just could not stop crying."

Blaine looked up from the faces of the adoring girls crowded next to his chair and glanced over at the boys on the other side of the table.

"Sorry guys, I forgot that music choice wasn't really everyone's thing."

The boys looked over and smiled at him.

"It's okay, Mr A. It sounded awesome."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summer makes me drowsy. Autumn makes me sing.<strong> –Dorothy Parker_

* * *

><p>"I told the class about our wedding."<p>

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I think I made five nineteen-year olds fall in love with you and your excellent tastes in silverware."

"Well, can you really blame them?"

"Absolutely not."

Blaine was lying across the couch, his ankles crossed, with one hand on his chest and the other playing idly with Kurt's fingers, who was pressed up against his side, a hand in Blaine's hair. Every so often, Kurt would punctuate their easy conversation with a kiss to the skin behind Blaine's ear, and he would sigh contentedly, gazing into the blue eyes a few inches from his own.

"I went down to the lake on my lunch break, just to sit there and watch everything."

"On your own?"

"Yeah, just me. It was perfect, Blaine, absolutely perfect."

Blaine was silent for a moment before chuckling quietly and burying his head in Kurt's hair.

"What?"

He shook his head at Kurt's bemused expression and moved his hand from his chest to stroke at Kurt's cheek. Kurt hummed in appreciation and leaned into the touch, his eyes falling shut.

"Nothing. Just me being cheesy."

"Ah, I see you've got the filter working."

"Shush, you love me for it."

At this, Kurt's eyes opened and he jumped to his feet gracefully, pulling Blaine up with him, before he dragged Blaine across to the door and lead him outside onto the decking at the back of the house. Outside, the garden was a symphony of scarlet and copper, colours so bright they made Blaine gasp.

"I know, right? Gorgeous."

With a small smile, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder, nuzzling it gently.

"Yeah, gorgeous."

Blaine really did love autumn.


End file.
